curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Shackleford
"Geggada Chi Ada Chint!" -Ted, when he is upset or been shocked. "Thank Goodness I Found You!" - Ted, when he happily reunites with George in Central Africa. Theodore "Ted" Shackleford 'is a deuteragonist, the second important character, he is a human who first befriends with George and also acts as his primary teacher, and mentor, and a deuteragonist in movies and episodes. Ted acts as George's monkey parent and is an important fatherly figure to him. He's also a husband of Maggie, a father of his two children, Troy and Daphne and a stepfather of his adopted stepson, Gerald (who is his first singing partner). He's known to be tall, intelligent kind, friendly, gentle, hard-worker, fatherly (sometimes stubborn, bossy and sassy) and very independent. He is characterized by wearing a large yellow hat. He doesn't actually wear his hat at home, only when he's going outside. He also owns a country house that has been in his family ever since his childhood memories, and lives in a spacious, high income apartment building in the city. Ted primarily drives a yellow Volkswagen convertible car as his main transportation to the country, however, he typically walks when staying in the apartment. He also uses an open-top Hummer for off-road travels. He is an herpetologist. Ted makes a couple of references to "''going to work", however, we never discover what this pertains to. In Curious George and the Invisible Sound ''episode, he has been asked to survey animals around the country house, and in ''The Fully Automatic Monkey Fun Hat, Dr. Wiseman has asked him to give a speech about the scientific method. He is also the leader of a troop of the Sprouts, which George and Bill belong to. He paints and draws in the style of the ''H.A. Rey' drawings''. He won an award for being the first to climb and map what became known as Yellow Hat Mountain and placed seventeenth in a marathon. He is also a very close friend to Professor Wiseman, even when he originally had a crush on Maggie in ''the original film'' and ''Follow that Monkey''. Ted is of the Scottish ancestry. His Uncle Tam, who lives in a castle in Scotland. Their family crest is a Dragon with the Yellow Tam. His first-look-alike friend is Allie's 2nd elder brother/ Mr. and Mrs. Renkins' grandson Theodore Renkin, who resembles...himself. His new partner is Mario (from Curious George and the Golden Meatballs). No mention of his parents is made, other than an occasional reference to his mother in a couple episodes (but his actual parents will first-time reveal in Curious George 4: Ted's Great Adventure film). Ted is also the "Luckiest Man with the Yellow Hat" when he married Maggie and has children (of his very own), who are acting very well-behaved as his very first "dream family" in the fourth film. His voice was portrayed by first Will Ferrell (in the 2006 film ''and Ted's Middle Beginning), then later Jeff Bennett ''in 2006 TV Series, Follow That Monkey, Back to the Jungle, Ted's Great Adventure ''and reappears in Curious George (Season 10), and Curious George and the Golden Meatball. Gallery Curious George- Bridal Maggie Dunlop and Groom Ted Shackleford.png Curious George 4- Ted and Maggie's Children.png Curious George 4- Ted kisses Maggie (edited).png Curious George 3- Ted and Hal Houston.png Curious George- Ted laughing.jpg Curious George (2006)- Ted Shackleford (without his hat).png Curious George young Ted.png Curious George Live- Ted Shackleford.jpg Curious George (Universal Studios)- Ted Shackleford 2.jpg Curious George Live- Ted, George, Netti and Pisghetti.png Curious George- Ted (dispointed).png Curious George- Ted before and After (1).png Curious George- Ted before and After (3).png Curious George and Ted (2006) 1.jpg Curious George concept art- Ted Shackleford (2).jpg Curious George concept art- Ted Shackleford.jpg Curious George 2- Ted's Priorities.jpg Ted and George in front of the 40 ft Zagawa.png Curious George reunited Ted!.png Family Guy- Ted Shackleford (Curious George).png George's Birthday Surprise- Ted waking up George.jpg Curious George- Ted Shackleford (in disguise).png Curious George- Ted Shackleford (1).png Curious George 3- frighten Ted (1).png Curious George- Ted in a original Museum uniform.png Curious George- Ted Uniforms.png Curious George (2006)- George and Ted.png Curious George ps2- George and Ted.png Curious George and Ted thinking back.jpg Curious George 2- Kayla, George, Ted and Danno.jpg Curious George 2- George, Kayla and Ted.jpg Curious George 2- George, Ted and Maggie.jpg Curious George 2- Maggie and Ted.png Curious George 4- Close to kiss (Ted and Maggie).png Curious George 4- fierst Ted Shackeford.png Ted and George discovering the mini idol is actually a map to the real idol.png Curious George 4- Ted laughing.png Curious George 3- Ted hugging Houston (this time)!.png Curious George 3- Ted, George & Hal houston.png Curious George 4- Troy Dunlop & his father Ted singing together (full body).png IMG 20170824 131203 kindlephoto-406167679.jpg IMG 20170727 222206 kindlephoto-14555740.jpg IMG 20170727 222118 kindlephoto-14607790.jpg IMG 20170727 221929 kindlephoto-14660222.jpg IMG 20170727 221832.jpg IMG 20170727 221624.jpg IMG 20170807 174817 kindlephoto-744606567.jpg IMG 20170731 082235 kindlephoto-113207455.jpg IMG 20170727 224440.jpg IMG 20170727 231316.jpg IMG 20170727 230753.jpg IMG 20170727 230611.jpg IMG 20170727 230413.jpg IMG 20170727 230146.jpg IMG 20170727 225807.jpg IMG 20170727 221512 kindlephoto-14696078.jpg IMG 20170726 055359 kindlephoto-127246426.jpg IMG 20170717 173831 kindlephoto-420268919.jpg IMG 20170714 172548 kindlephoto-160305446.jpg IMG 20170714 091544 kindlephoto-131007871.jpg IMG 20170714 091605 kindlephoto-131101970.jpg George's Birthday Surprise- Ted choosing an outfit.jpg George's Birthday Surprise- Ted stared at George (3).jpg George's Birthday Surprise- Ted's idea to wake George up.jpg George's Birthday Surprise- Ted entering George's room.jpg Curious George- Ted and Maggie drawing (1).png Trivia *He was the antagonist in the episode where he uses wood to cover jumpy's entrance to get inside his house in a cold snowy day, however his plans were foiled when George makes jumpy a house and hides it and George made more entrances to their home. *In the movies and TV series, he has a close, platonic relationships with Maggie Dunlop and Professor Wiseman. *He's of Scottish descent/ancestry. *He's the deuteragonist. *He was the first "''regular guy" to walk in space. *He will reappear with Maggie as her husband in "Curious George 4: Ted's Great Adventure" *His childhood voice was portrayed by Tara Strong (in the episode Squirrel For A Day) and Grey Delisle in the episode Curious George and the Turbo Python 3000). *He also made a cameo appearance in Family Guy. *The acting of The Man with the Yellow Hat was portrayed by Daniel Moser (in 2010's Curious George Live!) and Andrew Howard (in 2017's Curious George and the Golden Meatball). Category:Humans Category:List Of Curious George People Category:Big City Inhabitants Category:Adults Category:Fictional Characters Category:List Of Curious George Characters Category:Curious George Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Heroines